


July 11, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glanced at one expensive treat for his daughter in the bag he carried and smiled.





	July 11, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glanced at one expensive treat for his daughter in the bag he carried and smiled. His steps ceased as soon as someone or something ran through the door of a jewelry shop in Metropolis. His eyes widened after they were on what appeared to be a ''headless'' spirit dressed in fancy clothes.

The ghost paused and turned to Amos. He lifted his top hat before he introduced himself as Gentleman Ghost.

''The Reverend Amos Howell.'' He viewed the reason why Gentleman Ghost ran before the latter vanished. His smile returned.

Amos was going to recall Gentleman Ghost clutching pearls.

THE END


End file.
